The present invention relates to non-cryogenic gas separation plants, of the type comprising, in series, a unit for compressing a gas mixture to be separated, at least one device for separating possible liquid particles present in the gas mixture and at least one module for separating gases in the gas mixture.
An example of a plant of this type, employing a membrane separation module, is described in document EP-A-0,588,705 in the name of the Applicant.
It is known that the components of non-cryogenic separation modules which are fed with a gas mixture at temperatures above ambient temperature, whether adsorbent or permeation-membrane modules, are very sensitive to traces of impurities carried in the separated gas mixture, in particular in their liquid form. In order to prevent droplets of liquid reaching the modules, provision is made, as described for example in the abovementioned document, for there to be a complete system for treating the gas mixture to be separated, comprising, in practice, a series of dedicated filters and, in the case of membranes, heating at least downstream of the line supplying the separation module with the gas mixture. However, the existence of such a sophisticated system for treating the gas mixture does not make it possible to completely avoid accidental contamination of the separation modules with liquid, for example in the event of a puncture of an oil/air exchanger associated with the compressor, of anticipated saturation of a filter, or of a fault or maladjustment of the heating device, thereby generally resulting in having to rapidly replace the separation modules, with the corresponding direct and indirect costs.